Homicidal Maniac
by NotALifeToLive
Summary: Linda returns home to find the biggest surprise in her life. What will she do? BBxLinda. Read at your own risk. Totally AU. Rated for violence and murder, as BB's a serial killer. Horror in later chapters. May change rating, if it gets too violent. However, I WILL NOT WRITE LEMONS. And I'm only going to change the rating if fans believe it's neccessary.
1. The surprise

Linda returns home to find the biggest surprise in her life. What will she do? BBxLinda. Read at your own caution. Totally AU. Rated for violence and murder, as BB's a serial killer.

* * *

Chapter one- The surprise.

Work days were being so show on her. Her shoulders drooped lower and her smile didn't come out at all. Another day had gone and went, and she could feel her weaknesses start to kick in.

Drowning is the word she'd use to describe it. A peaceful surrounding, a feeling of numbness as the oxygen cuts off all proper reasoning. She missed him. Desperately.

Linda unlocked the door and carefully pushed it open, stepping inside and falling against it to close it. Her eyes widened in alarm at the sight of her babysitter passed out on the couch. But even more at the sight of blood surrounding her. Her throat had been gauged out.

She gasped and realized her babysitter wasn't passed out, but dead. She felt her stomach drop and she dropped to her hands and knees, retching violencely.

She'd seen this scene before. It was his work!

Fear tug at her insides, daring her to be brave. She had to check on Mizuko. She ran into her daughter's room, almost screaming at the scene that lay before her.

Beyond Birthday's piercing red eyes stared up at her with a malicious glint. He cradled the small infant in his arms, stroking her raven hair tenderly.

Linda whimpered like a beaten dog.

"Shhh," said that evilly gentle purr, "You don't wanna wake the baby, do you?"

She shook her head silently, forcing herself to look him straight in the eyes. She felt weak in the knees at seeing him again so soon.

BB smirked at her, taking a few steps towards her. She immediately began backing up. Big mistake. She only realized this, however, when he had her backed into a corner. Once again, she was his prey. And he, the mighty predator.

He bought his lips to the baby's forehead fondly. "She's quite beautiful. Well, what else should I suspect; after all, she is _**my**_ child."

Her eyes widened in horror and perplexity crossed her face as he continued with that same wicked snicker across his face, "Yes, I know. I had no idea I left you pregnant, the last time I saw you. She's got my hair, though. My eyes, too. My genes."

Linda felt a string of defiant strength run through her being. "I have no idea what you're talking about," she lied. "She's got my hair."

He rolled his eyes. "Honestly, Lynn, I don't see why you're lying." She winced at the petname as he went on, "Your hair's blonde. She's got my dark curls."

He paused. "Although you're right; she does have your shy beauty."

Mizuko squirmed gently in her father's arms, still not ready to wake up yet. B mentally reminded himself to speak quieter. "Besides, I don't see why you're embarrassed. I've always taken care of you, haven't I? Yes, I do believe I leave a generous amount whenever... I go out."

She scoffed in disbelief. "You mean when you're busy murdering people? Oh yes, you're a great father. How old is she? What's her _**name**_?"

BB was amazed. Here, standing in front of him, was the little girl he used to protect when bullies picked on her- the small unassertive lass everyone wanted to tease.

He shook his amazement off and did a quick calculation in his head. "Er... one month. And I'm pretty sure you always wanted to name a child Miz...uko? Is that right?"

She nodded her defeat with downcast eyes. She stretched her arm out awkwardly. "It doesn't matter." She continued her defiant streak. "You have no right. I can easy call the police and have you arrested for murder. And not just for your previous," she searched her head for the proper word, "exploits. Besides, you're gonna have to find me a new babysitter."

BB rolled his eyes coldly. "She started screaming and tried to call the police. Mizuko was going to wake up. I wasn't about let that happen. Besides, I'm here now. Therefore, there's no need of babysitters."

Linda shook her head in horror. She pulled her cellphone out with trembling hands. "No, you're not going to be here. I'm calling the police."

He simply sighed. "Don't make me kill you in front of our child," he warned. He knew his words were nothing but empty threats. You can't ever **_truly_** kill your weakness, not even if you really want to.

Her widened eyes was the response he longed for. The moment he got the wanted reaction, he held his hand out for the phone. She gingerly handed it over with a scowl. "Thank you."

He dropped it to the floor and stomped on it. Mizuko woke with a startled cry. Linda's motherly instincts kicked in, ignoring her overwhelming fear, she ran over and cooed at her babe that's she okay.

Mizuko gradually quieted at her mother's words. BB shot the woman a strange look. "She doesn't know you. She recognized this and got scared," she explained quickly.

He nodded, but didn't say anything. She bit her lip gently, greatly fearing that she had done something to upset him. "You look exhausted," he said finally. "You should get to bed. I'll take care of the little one."

She opened her mouth to argue, but shut it quickly at the warning look he shot her. "Sleep," he growled, almost like the monster he was inside.

She hurried off without another word. He pulled Mizuko close to his chest, feeling the tiny heartbeat that beat against his own. Human.

* * *

Linda woke up at midnight with a sleeping Beyond Birthday sleeping next to her. She didn't panic. It wasn't exactly the first time they awoken side by side, nor the last, she was sure.

She half thought about waking him up and telling him to get lost, but quickly vetoed that option. He'd kill her. A sudden thought struck her. Her eyes widened vividly. If Mizuko wasn't with him, where was she exactly?

This time, she didn't hesitate to jab him in the stomach. "**WHAT THE**-" he roared, getting cut off by a screaming baby.

Linda felt relief flood her body. So she wasn't dead... That's a good thing. She was taken somewhat aback when she realized that he must've moved Mizuko's cradle into her room. Cheesy.

Beyond Birthday calmed himself, shooting her cruel glare. "I'll get her," she muttered irritably.

She sat up, but he pushed his arm in front of her, slamming her back into the mattress. "No, _I'll _get her," he responded, suddenly cheerful.

She settled begrudgingly back into the bed as he stalked over to the cradle, seizing the child, and shaking her in his arms.

Linda shrieked a moment later when she felt cold hands on her chest. She glared harshly at the cause of her discomfort. He smiled apologetically at her, though, it was obvious he felt no remorse. "Sorry, she's hungry. And you looked really cute asleep, and I didn't want to wake you."

Her stare didn't budge a bit. "Next time, please do. Don't ever touch me without my personal consent."

He rolled his eyes. "Whatever." He paused awkwardly. "She's still hungry. Do you mind...? I could..."

She blushed at the implication. "No. You're not touching me _**ever**_. Give her to me."

Beyond Birthday hesitantly passed the baby over. When he finally did, she moved her shirt down, much to her embarrassment and his interest, and helped Mizuko latch on.

Beyond Birthday went over and settled sideways on the bed, watching the show from a perfect side view.

Linda raised an eyebrow over the suckling child at him. "Would you please stop staring? You're freaking me out." She snapped.

He smirked, making no move to listen to her. "You're good at that," he said instead. She blushed. "This is getting interesting, just sitting here like this. Could you move our child a tiny bit? Thank you."

She rolled her eyes. "Whatever."

A sideways wry smile came to the murderer's face. "You say that so often." He pulled himself off the bed, walked over, and draped his arms around her waist. Mizuko gave a small grunt at the slight touch on her back, obviously not pleased with being squeezed while drinking.

Linda herself wasn't fond of the unwanted contact. "Off," she muttered coldly. "The day I allow you to touch me, will be the day the world ends."

He grinned devilishly, a dirty glint crossing his face. "Oh, then I guess it's already at its end," he gestured at the drinking child, "Observation A."

She rolled her eyes cruelly at him. "Good for you, B. However, I don't really feel that way for you anymore. Here. Put her in her cradle for me."

"Of course," he agreed. Linda wasn't sure if he was concurring with taking the baby or being sarcastic about her statement. She got the unwelcomed feeling it was the latter option.

Beyond Birthday ferried the small infant to her bed, shaking it for her so she could fall asleep. She yawned and he instantly fell in love.

"Mine for the rest of time," he murmured affectionately to his daughter.

Linda watched with rapt attention as he soothed her. Beyond Birthday was being... gentle. Like when they were kids and he'd protect her. Her heart fluttered. Okay, so **_maybe_** she'd been lying about the whole "I don't have feelings for you" crap.

She hadn't even noticed him beside her until he pushed the covers back and started climbing in. Her eyes widened in alarm. His eyes met her cruel ones. "Out," she said coldly.

He sighed. "I don't see what the problem is. This isn't exactly the first time we've slept together."

She sent his a look that was obviously not impressed. He sighed. "Fine. I'll sleep on the couch."

He got up and left the room with a another sigh.

Linda was far too scared to tell him her relief on that fact. He'd probably kill her and brainwash their child into becoming a monster.

She cast a worried glance to the cradle. Mizuko was silent, but soft snores were apparent, signaling her being alive.

Linda fell asleep to the comforting breathes from her daughter. Beyond Birthday, on the other hand, got up and went out when he was sure Lynn was asleep.

He had a new victim. A monster with a new kill.


	2. Prey meets predator

Warning: Murder scene gets described towards the middle/bottom. Also dark scenes. Keep in mind, THIS IS SOMEWHAT HORROR. I tried to add some humor to lighten the mood a tiny bit. If squimish, skip.

* * *

Chapter two- Prey meets predator.

Beyond Birthday carefully crept over the soft lawn, absolutely silent as he casuallyjacked the window before springing it open with a gentle creak.

He almost smirked. This was too easy! The man wouldn't even know what hit him.

BB hoisted himself up and climbed through the ajar window with complete ease. He unconsciously fingered the knife hidden in his boot. It gleamed red with hidden blood stains.

_Oh, this'll be fun,_ he grinned inwardly to himself.

He landed to the floor with barely any sound at all. BB flicked his eyes over the house's landscape, taking in every aspect of the room, the dark making his job even harder. Who knows? He might have to have a real fight on his hands with this one.

A slight probability, but a probability nonetheless.

Beyond Birthday snuck through the front room doorway, navigating himself into the bathroom on accident before turning around and going back into the original destination. "Ah, crap," he hissed at himself quietly. "Where am I suppose to go now?"

Normally he would have staked out the house before attacking, but he was on a deadline. This needed to happen tonight or his whole scheme would unravel. Besides, he'd met his child for the first time ever today.

The fact he was a father still amazed him. He was a murderer; he didn't **_MAKE_** life, he took it.

Irony? Yes. Say hi.

He sighed. _I'm the monster under the bed that will terrorize Mizuko when she's older,_ he realized. _And yet, I'm not done yet._

B fell to his knees, crawling on all fours. The dark around him had hidden objects almost perfectly from sight, but now, at ground level, he could see the path clearly.

He crept along the left side, edging closer to a doorway he'd missed going down the hall the first time. He stood up, sliding the door open. A man slept peacefully.

BB rolled his eyes, pulling the knife from his boot.

He woke just long enough to see Beyond Birthday's sadistic smile.

A violent scream rippled through air as the man drew his last breathe ever.

* * *

Beyond Birthday stood up slowly. Blood dripped all over the floor, the walls, and his hands. The victim laid with a perfect knife wound through the heart. His stomach was torn out and sprawled everywhere. Nine Wara Ningyo dolls were lined up beside the corpse's bed.

The victim had been a local grocer whose family had gone away to a beach house. He'd made the mistake of staying home. Poor man. Not that BB felt that much remorse, if any.

Not his finest work, he decided quickly. But L would still get the message. And that's what mattered.

"Oh yes, L, come for me. I'm waiting," he challenged daringly.

It was a cat and mouse game. He, the fearless cat. And L, the thoughtful rat. Forever running circles around each other.

* * *

B slipped inside easily at six a.m.. Apparently Linda had gotten up earlier, probably getting a good idea where he had gone, and locked him out.

He'd spared only a brief second to roll his eyes before he'd crackwd the lock and walked inside. "Have fun?" Asked an irked female's voice.

He nodded at Linda, turning her stomach sickly. "Yes, it looks like you did," she responded slowly, an air of distaste surrounding her.

He noticed. Leaning back against the wall with a carefree expression, he shrugged. "Oh, fine, if you're really _**that**_ upset, I'll take you with me."

Her face twisted into a look of pure horror. She couldn't tell if he was joking or not. "God, Rue, I don't want to go with you. You're sick, you know that?!"

Rye Ryuzaki's smile faltered ever-so-slightly at the use of his real name (I think...). "Hm, depends on perspective, I suppose. Ah, to live a day in my shoes. You should try it, Lynn. Who knows, maybe you'd like it."

She disagreed fervently. "That. Is. _Disgusting_," she growled.

BB pushed himself into an upright position, walking over to the young woman, and stroking her cheek gently with his fingers. "Oh, Lynn, keep in mind, you're my prey, too," he murmured, his voice strangely affectionate.

She shuddered. "Leave," she snarled, shoving him away hard. "I've made up my mind. I don't want you anywhere near me or my child."

The amusement was clear on his face. "Don't you mean 'our' child?" He basked tauntingly. "Oh, you're so mean, kicking me out of my own house. And what about Mizuko?"

"What about her?! Don't act like you care!" Linda screamed.

Rue got a little mad at her, in spite of himself. "Hey, I _CARE_," he spat. "I don't know why, and I don't want to, but I **_care_**. Because..."

Linda's expression softened. "Because?" She prodded nicely.

"**_BECAUSE SHE'S MINE!_**" He roared.

Linda didn't even bother wasting her time with silly things like fear or reasoning on him.

She stood up. She silently walked over to the doorway connecting to the bedroom. BB got the feeling she wouldn't say anything, but she turned around partially and got one last gibe in, "You're a monster, Rue. And that's all you'll ever be."

Beyond Birthday watched her leave without even the remote interest of following her.


	3. The bad babysitter

Chapter three- The bad babysitter.

Linda rose to the smell of bacon cooking and pancakes sizzling. Her stomach growled in spite of her. "Stupid jerk," she said to herself. Even if he still makes you weak in the knees, she added silently.

She got out of bed with a growl, walking into the smokey kitchen. She noticed Mizuko was laying on the floor , on her stomach, with toys surrounding her. "What are you doing?" Linda asked her husband.

BB turned around briefly to throw her an award-winning smile her way. "What's it look like, darling?"

Completely ignoring the petname, her eyes widened. "Are you... _cooking_?" The word seemed to foreign in her mouth.

He rolled his eyes. "No, Lynn, Mizuko's been doing it. You should see her. She can already count to a googol and she said your name awhile ago. She's cracked string theory in three minutes straight. She's also proved tachyon, a relativistic theory, is indeed, not only possible, but true. A real genius, she is."

Linda rolled her eyes and resisted the urge to scream. "Your sarcasm isn't appreciate," she warned. "Look, the only reason why you're still here is because Mizuko needs a father, and..."

He raised an interested eyebrow. "And?"

"And I believe in redemption. You may be a changed man yet."

A slow leer crept it's way to his face. "Cute notion, darling. But a silly notion, nonetheless. It'll never happen. It's a game, don't you see? If I win, I die and the case goes unsolved. If I lose, I'll be executed anyway, and L wins."

"Your _life_ is just a game to you?!" She growled. "I don't see why you hate our teacher so much. If this is about A-"

"This is _not_ about A. A was weak. It's his own fault he took his life. This is about divine retribution. L will lose, Linda."

"Yes, and apparently I'll be widowed at twenty. Oh, and Mizuko will be fatherless by her first birthday. Does that strike you as fair?"

He simply shrugged. "Life's not fair. Get over it, darling."

She sighed, grabbing her jacket off the chair, and putting it on. "I've got to go to work now. Can I trust you not to burn the house down while I'm gone?"

He nodded silently, then sighed. "You know, I _was_ planning on you staying for breakfast."

She shot him a dirty little smile. "Ah, but life's not fair, **_darling_**. Don't you know that?"

He smirked, pointing the spatula her way. "Touché."

"Thank you." She crouched down in front of her daughter, hugging her close and kissing her forehead. "Don't worry. Mommy's going to be right back."

She shot a look back at BB, who was pretending not to notice.

He watched her leave with a strange feeling harassing his insides. Mizuko looked innocently over to her father as she burbled nonsense. The sight brought a smile to his face.

He turned the burner off and crouched at her level the way her mother had. "How old are you?" He mused to himself aloud.

Mizuko stared up at him in astoudment. She couldn't wrap her mind around the fact that there was a stranger near her. Or that mommy had left her with him. Mommy had never done that before.

"Linda said you're a month old, which means you won't be able to answer me yet. That's too bad. I have less than a year to be with you. You see, daddy's waging a forgotten war. And at the end, he's gonna die the honorable death as the martyr."

She stared numbly back. He sighed and scoped her close to himself. She didn't cry like she had the first time he'd held her.

She nuzzled happily into his warmth with a small breathe that he'd almost classify as a sigh. "Yes, I love you, too," he cooed.

* * *

It was around noon when he finally put Mizuko down for a nap. She'd been sleeping peacefully in his arms for a few hours before.

It was only looking at her peacefully sleeping face now that made him realize just how much she looked like her mother. Yes, her eyes were red and her hair was black like his, but the shape of her features distinctly screamed Linda.

He found himself reaching down into her cradle and stroking her gently. She stirred, but did not awaken. He smiled when she unconsciously squeezed his finger in her tiny hands.

Rue pulled the phalanges away and bent down over the edge to place a soft blissful kiss on her delicate face.

It was really almost a shame that he'd have to die to win. Quitting was not an option. L had to pay for what he'd done. It was _his_ fault his best friend had ended up in the morgue.

A had been afraid of the detective and it was that fear that caused him to tie a rope around his neck and let himself dangle.

"I'll have my revenge, L," he murmured softly, so as not to wake the sleeping baby. "And then I'll see you in Hades. Make sure to wave to me."


	4. Home sweet home

Chapter four- Home sweet home.

Linda came home at around four o'clock in the afternoon. But before that, her day had been a complete and total waste

Her boss, Yukimaro Kya was not the type of man used to being turned down. So when Linda had done so, it came as quite the shock to hin.

After all, what's not to like about men with curly red hair and stunning brown eyes? Every woman in the office could tell you he was a pretty sweet deal. Most women would agree.

However, Linda Ryuzaki was not _most_ women. When her shift was over, she eagerly tried to leave as fast as she could. Turns out, she was a little _too_ fast, catching the attention of her boss, who asked her why she was in such a hurry.

"I've got a baby waiting for me back home," she responded, "I'd better get home to her quickly." Otherwise, Rue might kill her... she added silently in her head.

"Yes, that's right. You had a baby last month, didn't you?" He inquired thoughtfully stroking his chin all the while, "I haven't heard you talk about the father and I don't think I've seen any pictures on your desk. Is he... still around?"

Linda instantly understood what was going on. "Oh, um, well..."

She didn't get to finish as Yukimaro chimed in, "Well, that's too bad. His loss, may I add. I wonder what he was thinking, leaving a young woman such as yourself all alone with a baby. Quite the barbarous act."

Linda resisted the urge to roll her eyes as she snarkily thought to herself, _just about as barbaric as you wanting to get into my pants. _

Visibly, she was all smiles and laughs.

"So, what are you doing this Friday night? Are you busy?" He asked confidently.

She frowned, already well aware he was asking her out. "I've got to take care of Mizuko on Friday."

He shot her a handsome smirk. It landed with just a touch of arrogance. "Why not have the babysitter take care of her? After all, I suspect you're having one look after her today."

Linda inwardly begged God for a way out. "Even so, it's not polite to make them take care of a newborn baby everyday. As the mother, I must take some of the responsibilities as caretaker."

Yukimaro wasn't sure he liked where this was going. "It's just one date. It's not like I'm proposing or anything like that" he persisted, his tone softening a little bit as he added, "Besides, everyone deserves a second chance with someone. Just because Mizuko's father left, doesn't mean _you_ shouldn't move on also."

_I'm still a married woman, you jerk!_ "Of course, you're right about that. But Mizuko's father hadn't completely left," she tried, only to be cut off.

"You're really hung up on him, aren't you? Does it occur to you, he does not hold the same consideration for you? He could be off, galavanting with some other woman and you'd never know it."

_He's not, you jerk, cause he's too busy killing people. Oh yeah, and flirting with me_. "Sorry, sir," her voice was curt and full of contempt and coldness. "My answer is no, please accept that."

Without further words, she walked off.

Her day got mildly better as she walked into her house to find that her child was still alive. And both her and BB were sleeping, the sweet child resting softly in her bed and the loving serial killer sleeping peacefully in their bed.

She smiled down at the image of her two babies. As if sensing her presence, BB stirred, awakening. "Hello, darling," he managed through a yawn. "How was work? Tell anyone off today?"

She sighed, nodding. "Actually, yeah. My boss. Yuki-"

"Maru Kya. Yes, the spoiled snot who has the pleasure of even breathing your name. I never did like that guy."

She smirked in spite of herself. "Jealous?" She teased.

He shrugged. "In a manner of speaking. I envy the guy who works with you closely. But on the other hand, I'm the one who gets to wake up next to you in the morning. So, lucky me, really."

Linda sighed, walking over to the bed and sitting next to him. She pulled her blouse off, doing the same with her pants, leaving her in undergarments, to his amusement. She curled up against him, now only in a sexy, red bra and matching panties. He blushed sheepishly as he held her close. "No freebies," She teased. It would've almost sounded seductive, if she hadn't yawned in the middle.

"Well played, my mischievous little minx," he murmured against her cheek.

She sighed, her breathe warm on his skin, "I'm just tired. So I'll lay here, apathetic to whether you hold on to me or not."

Rue kissed her forehead as she closed her eyes. "Love, I'll never choose the latter," he whispered to her, completely serious. "I promised to hold you, and hold you I shall."

Somewhere in her dream world, Linda heard this and she smiled.


	5. The call

**_Here's to fluff! Make a s'more with it!_**

* * *

Chapter five- The call.

Linda woke to the sound of a crying Mizuko. A blush flared across her face as she untangled herself from BB's arms. He stirred, but did not awaken.

She hopped across the floor silently, taking hold of her child and shaking her carefully. That failed to calm her. "I think she's hungry," a voice spoke behind her before yawning. "I'd feed her if I were you."

Linda shot BB a glare over her shoulder. He was too busy rubbing his eyes, missing the ticked off expression completely. She gingerly moved her bra strap off her shoulder and helped Mizuko latch onto her breast.

Beyond Birthday moved his hands to watch. Linda caught the fascinated look he was throwing her and rolled her eyes. He shrugged defensively. "It's interesting to watch," he grumbled warily.

"Well, I'm not here to interest you. I'm here to be a mother. And even if I do, it's not intentional. Keep in mind; you're a serial killer. Besides, I prefer you far away from me."

Rue stood up swiftly. Pacing over to her, he pulled her into a deep kiss over the suckling infant. Linda moaned as he pulled her closer to himself, biting her lower lip longingly.

Her heart thudded painfully from it's cage. Mizuko whined softly at her parents' contact. Her father wasn't half done yet. He pulled the baby off her chest and brought her over to the cradle. "Just for a moment, darling," he cooed to the infant.

Linda gasped as he claimed her lips as his. He thrusted even bit of love he had for her into the touch. Linda slapped him off as Mizuko began to sob.

"Oh, come here, baby. Did daddy try to starve you? Oh, my poor baby." Mizuko eagerly drank to her heart's delight.

BB rolled his eyes at her words. "She's fine, isn't she?" He muttered defensively. "Besides, I hardly doubt she'd starve after three minutes of no food."

The infuriated mother shot him a cold look. "She's only one month old. Leave her alone, you serial killer."

He glared at her. "Don't mention my job in front of our daughter! I'm going to die this year, and it's your job to make sure she's protected from my memory. I am a monster, but I'll die a hero."

She opened her mouth to respond, but the phone rang, interrupting what, BB was sure, was going to be a lecture about being a responsible father. He almost puked.

"Hello, this is Linda Ryuzaki speaking. What? You want me to come into work now? Yes, fine. I'll do it. See you in thirty minutes."

She hung up, biting her lip nervously.

"Is something wrong, darling?" B asked, actually managing to sound concerned. There was a hint of smugness also.

She sighed softly, covering her face with her hands. "Yeah, one of the other girls had an asthma attack and was sent to the hospital. I've got to fill in today. Do you think you could watch Mizuko?"

He nodded silently. She managed a slight smile. "You're a lifesaver.

He exhaled deeply, sending a piece of black hair billowing upwards. "No, Lynn, I'm a lifetaker, there's a different."

She frowned at the reminder.

BB continued, "Don't worry, she'll be in good hands."

"More like bloodied hands!" She argued.

B scanned his hands thoughtfully. After all, she was right. He'd killed so many people, and yet, he didn't care. His hands were bloody and he knew it.

* * *

Large red eyes stared up from the wooden cradle. The recipient of the stare stared down in return. Mizuko lay on top of a pink blanket, losing herself into her father's curious expression.

BB often found himself like this- glaring or smiling in wonder at his creation.

His fingers wondered down to her stomach. He ran his hand over the smooth skin. No doubt, if she had been in the proper stage, she would have laughed.

A painful aching snapped his heart back to its proper color. He'd thought about his death several times during the past week. He was almost sad he'd never know what his daughter grew up to be.

The thought of dying for the cause left him with pride and fear. Mizuko had his genes. What if she grew up to be just like him?

Linda would never forgive him. He just wanted nothing more than for her to grow up, go to a good college, get a good job, and live a full life.

"Live forever, okay?" he murmured to the small tyke.

She squirmed under his touch and moved her finger over his.

BB smiled at the irony of it all. He became somewhat less amused when she tried to put his finger in her mouth. He grimaced as she sucked on the phalange.

"Thank you, darling. You have made my life complete."

And he truly meant it.

But his life was about to get even more complete starting with his celphone suddenly sparking to life. The loud ring filled the air around them.

Displeased about the current interruption, he growled and picked up the device irritably. "Yes?" He hissed into the receiver. The person on the other side got a nice earful of static.

There was a brief pause before an answer followed."Mr. Ryuzaki, it's Naomi. You said I could call you if I had any more information regarding the BB case."

"And?" He pressed on impatiently.

There was a soft scuffing on her side. "There's been a new victim. This would be his third. Strange thing though, he left nine wara ningyo dolls at the crime scene this time. Last time it was three. Why the sudden increase?"

Rue mentally sighed. He forced himself to calm down and speak mildly. "That is a new development indeed," he murmured. "I wonder what he's thinking."

"It's no matter," Naomi said. "Where's there's evil, there's good. And justice always prevails."

_Just like L_. "I'll be over right away."

"Yes. That would be best. I think the FBI would be lost without its commanding force."

_Commanding force? She thinks I'm L_, he realized with grim satisfaction.

Instead of correcting her, he played up to it. "Nor do I plan to be absent," he stated. "Such a abominable individual must be stopped. It's our jobs to make sure this gets accomplished."

Naomi smiled. She had faith in L. She knew if anyone could do it, it would have to be him. "Yes!" She cried her agreement.

B could only smile from his side. He had her in the palm of his hand. All he had left to do was make sure she didn't get suspicious. That in itself couldn't be too hard.

"Good, we have an understanding. I'll see you when I get there."

He terminated the call and frowned at the tiny infant who lay in her cradle. "I'm going to need to have you come with me then. I don't think mommy would appreciate you being left alone."

Mizuko seemingly cocked her head. BB smiled and scooped her into his arms. He almost wondered what Naomi would say when she saw the baby. Complete and utter shock came to mind. Just his type of thing.

* * *

**_Not BBxNaomi_**. _**Friendly BB and Naomi.**_


	6. Bring your kid to work day

Chapter six- Bring your kid to work day.

BB beat Naomi to the crime scene by just mere minutes. When she finally did arrive, she walked into the room with a look of perplexity that was cast his way upon seeing the baby peacefully resting in his arms.

"That's not your baby, is it?" She didn't even try to disguise the concern in her voice for the child. Having L as a father must've been as weird as it was wonderful. And on the plus side, Mizuko would have the assurance of growing up with a deep sense of justice.

Rue gazed thoughtfully down at the bundle he was holding. "Yes it is, actually. Naomi, Mizuko. Mizuko, Naomi. Here, hold her for a minute. I've needed to use the restroom for quite some time, but I figured it wasn't proper to bring her into the restroom with me."

He dumped Mizuko in Naomi's arms and ran off. Naomi stared down at the baby while Mizuko stared back. "Your father's not _always_ this unorthodox, is he?" She asked hopefully. The infant only stared on. The grown woman sighed. "Yeah, I figured so."

The detective/serial killer came back a moment later with a jar of something red in his hands. He had a spoon in the other and was obviously enjoying the taste of whatever he was devouring.

Naomi raised a eyebrow over his infant. "What are you eating?" A sweet scent caught her nose. "Is that strawberry jam?"

Rue eagerly glanced up and grinned. "Yes, it is. Do you want some?" He answered with a cheerful expression.

Naomi's eyes narrowed at him strangely. This was weird, even for L. She bit her lip softly. "Please tell me you did not raid the dead guy's cupboards," she said in disbelief.

He cocked his head to the side. "Okay, I won't tell you."

"Ryuuzaki!"

"What? It's a waste of perfectly good jam!" He defended.

Naomi groaned. "That could be evidence! Why do I even need to explain that to you?" She asked in her exasperation. And L was supposed to be a professional.

The real culprit shook his head slyly before spooning out more jam. "No," he informed her, "I highly doubt Beyond Birthday would touch the victim's source of nutrients. BB's careful. He wouldn't risk leaving any more fingerprints than he already has to. And even then, he manages to erase all visible evidence that could link this to him. A truly careful criminal."

Naomi's eyes widened as he finished his BB classification. He'd said it perfectly. Well, he was L. You'd have to expect near perfection from a investigator of his caliber. And he'd never failed a case before. That's why Naomi Misora considered him justice and looked up to him.

The serial killer himself flicked his tongue over the spoon longingly, cleaning out all residing strawberry sweetness from the utensil. He raised an eyebrow as Naomi continued to compare her own mental deductions to his verbal ones.

"Is there something wrong, Miss Misora?" He asked her, sounding convincingly concerned. "You look unbelievably pale." BB wasn't exactly lying. As he'd been speaking, he'd noticed her slow blanching skin. She had the complexion of a ghost (a stereotypical ghost anyway).

"No," she stuttered out. "I'm fine, thank you. Um, do you want your baby back now?"

His eyes seemingly switched from imagination to reality. "Hm? Oh, yes. Right. I guess I forgot I was a father for a second," he smiled at Naomi fondly, outstretching his arms towards Mizuko. Naomi found this sentence creepy and his elation even creepier.

"Maybe I should hold onto her," she responded slowly.

BB narrowed his eyes briefly before shrugging, back to being his happy self. "Suit yourself, but I'll need her back before I leave. Her mother will kill me if I don't. You understand."

Naomi offered him a gentle smile. "She sounds nice," she said.

He sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose before moving a strand of raven hair out of his face. "She is," he agreed, smiling at the thought of Linda. "But raising two infants on her own can't be easy for her."

That perked Naomi's attention. "You have another child? I never would have guessed... You seem very dedicated to the world of justice."

He shook his head. "Nope. Just the one. However, if you include my childish persona, yes, she raises me too," he declared proudly.

She raised an eyebrow at his announcement. _At least he's being honest..._ she thought to herself.

"But that's okay," BB said suddenly. He was beaming. _Of course..._ "I don't think she minds it. If she did, I get the feeling I'd be already out of the house."

"Temperamental?"

"Always."

Naomi liked the sound of her already. It seemed to her from the moments they'd shared face to face, he needed that type of person. And whoever she was was the perfect person to ground him. She must've had to hold her ground hard to be able to put up with him. A real superwoman.

* * *

Beyond Birthday came home to more than just a temperamental wife. Linda was peeved. BB was almost afraid of her. Especially when he saw her hands go to her hips, her nostrils flare, and the evil look in her eye.

"Where have you been? I've been worried sick!" She growled. "Imagine my surprise when I came home from work today and found that my serial killer husband and my infant daughter were missing."

His eyes widened as she finished her lecture. He could hardly belief his ears. "You were worried about me?" He asked in pure awe.

"No. Screw you!" She shrieked as his eyes shrank back to their usual amused fashion. "I was about to call the police on _you_. I figured: 'hey my serial murderer is gone and so is my child. I wonder what could go down?' What happened anyway? If you took her to the scene of your last killing, I will never forgive you."

The sweat beaded at the back of his neck. "No... Why would I take a child to a murder scene? What's the point in that? Honestly, Lynn, I'm trying to win. Do you really think it makes sense for me to do something that could cause more risk of me getting caught?" He lied fluently.

She wasn't so easily convinced. After all, live with a liar once, you see through all his lies. Live with him your entire life time- including childhood- you know all his tricks. She plastered a fake smile to her otherwise seething face. "Oh no, of course not. So where did you go, B?" She asked sweetly.

He was momentarily taken aback. He'd really thought she'd buy that. "We went to the store."

"You don't have any groceries with you."

More sweat fell down his neck. "Window shopping," he responded without a panick.

"You hate shopping. And I'm not an idiot."

"The movies?"

She shook her head. "Nope. Wanna try another excuse?"

His head whirred with the rush of a million excuses. Of course he had to choose the weakest one. "Lynn, it's hardly another mere excuse when I was helping the CIA catch a wanted criminal," he defended.

She raised an unimpressed brow. _Really? That weak?_ She wondered disappointedly. And here she thought he'd win again. He really was starting to lose his touch. "_You're_ a wanted criminal!" she reminded him loudly.

His fists clenched involuntarily. "Fine. I took her to the crime scene! Is that so wrong?" He growled out, furious she she managed to even get it out of him. He had always had the upper hand in the past. Why was she winning now?

He didn't have time to ponder that. She was already responding again. "Yes! Rue, what the heck?! She's going to need to much therapy when she grows up because of you..." Linda groaned. She really meant it too.

He shrugged as a devious gleam entered his eyes. "Whatever. It doesn't matter now. I'm going to take a nap. Want to join me?"

"No. I think I'm going to take a shower."

Rue immediately perked up. He disappeared for a moment before coming back with empty hands. He smirked as he draped his arms around the front of her waist as she blushed bright red.

"I think I'll join you instead," he whispered huskily against the skin of her neck.


End file.
